


distance

by ochamoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020, Fluff, RoLu - Freeform, i love rogue and lucy so much, long distance, rarepairs week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochamoon/pseuds/ochamoon
Summary: Long distance relationships are hard but Lucy wouldn’t give it up for the world.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 40
Collections: Fairy Tail Rare Pairs Week 2020





	distance

**Author's Note:**

> rarepairs week 2020 day 2!  
> prompt: distance :)

Lucy smiled tenderly at the boy on her lacrima screen. She admired the way his dark hair had been tied back into a ponytail and felt her heart beat at the sight of his very structured face.

His deep voice rung out, “Ah, it’s time for Sting and I to leave for our mission now,” The frown on his face made it evident he didn’t want to go.

Lucy could feel her heart ache a little but she nodded sympathetically, “Okay, stay safe, Rogue.”

”I miss you, love.” 

The blonde smiled brightly at his words, “I miss you too, now get out of my sight!” She teased and he just rolled his eyes.

She gave one last wave and then ended the connection, and in a mere second his handsome face was no longer projecting onto her lacrima screen.

Lucy lay back on her bed, brown eyes on the ceiling, enveloped in silence.

Her and Rogue obviously had a rocky start, with the grand magic games and whatnot, but their love story started right after the dragon fiasco.

The ball that Princess Hisui had held actually was the thing that brought them together.

Rogue enjoyed her intelligent company and didn’t mind her loudness as much as he should’ve, and Lucy loved the calmness and chivalry of Rogue.

Fairy Tail had stayed in Crocus for two weeks to assist in rebuilding the capital, and during the time the two got to know each other. 

He told her things he’d never breathed a word to anyone before and as did she.

Being in his presence was like a breath of fresh air to Lucy, and she couldn’t get enough.

Right when they began dating, Fairy Tail was heading back to Magnolia. It was a four hour journey between them on a train and that was quite long considering mages are busy the majority of the time.

They both agreed to long distance, and that they would video chat on their lacrimas, and try to visit as often as possible.

Long distance is manageable, and in her opinion, it just makes seeing each other even more sacred. But sometimes, it was really hard, and her heart feels like it’s about to burst and her eyes sting with tears.

Right now was one of those times.

Lucy gripped her shaking fist around her pink sheets and trembled. Her blonde bangs shadowed her face and she cried.

It hurt so much not being able to see the man she was so deep in love with for so long. It’s difficult not to get jealous of the couples in the guild who are able to hold their significant others whenever they feel like it.

No matter how much despair it caused her, she wouldn’t let go of him. She couldn’t imagine a life without Rogue. He was her rock.

The blonde let the sobs rack her body, and let the tears soak her pillows. And soon enough, her eyes fell heavy and Lucy succumbed to sleep.

* * *

A soft voice and a gentle shake awoke her from her sleep, “Time to wake up, love.”

Lucy was still just on the brink of consciousness so she couldn’t recognise who was speaking, her eyes opened but her vision was a little fuzzy. 

Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes and yawned at a slow pace, not really in any rush to find out who was in her room right now. Last nights tears had dried on her face and made her feel gross.

A deep chuckle came from next to her that was incredibly familiar, she immediately snapped her eyes open and her eyes widened significantly.

”Good morning, angel,” 

A small smirk was displayed on his face at her awestruck expression.

Lucy barely had time to process the emotions that were running through her as she flung herself at the man.

”Rogue!” she cried out. He wrapped his strong arms around her tightly and words couldn’t describe how safe she felt. Rogue let out another chuckle at her reaction.

She pulled away and began poking his face, “Is this the real Rogue?”

He rolled his eyes, “Yes, Lucy. I am the real Rogue.”

Tears began to bubble up in her eyes and she brought his face down to her level and kissed him with so much passion that even he was taken aback. 

“It’s nice to see you too,” he teased lightly as she pulled away. He frowned at the tears endlessly pouring down her face.

He wiped them away gently with his fingers, “Hey, why are you crying, love?” His tone was so sincere it made her cry harder.

”I just...” she hiccuped, “...I missed you... _so much,”_

Rogue smiled a little as he pulled the smaller blonde in for another hug, “Me too, Lucy. Me too,”

He stroked her blonde tresses softly as she calmed down some more. After her tears had ceased, he released her from his hold and looked down at her with love swimming in his eyes.

”I love you, angel.”

Lucy beamed up at him dorkily, with puffy red eyes and blemished skin but to Rogue she still looked as beautiful as ever. 

“I love you too,” her serene facial expression turned into something wicked very quickly, “Now that I think of it...” she trailed off with a smirk, “I’m in desperate need of a shower,”

Lucy seductively swayed her hips as she walked to the bathroom, in a way that made Rogue gulp.

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes gleaming with mischief, “Wanna join?”

Rogue’s eyes widened a little at her suggestion but then he turned smug. He should’ve known his Lucy would be so devious upon his arrival.

”...How could I say no, my dear?


End file.
